powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Rhodes
Casey Rhodes is Jungle Fury Red Ranger and leader of the Jungle Fury Rangers. He is retroactively referred to as Red Jungle Fury Ranger - a variation of his in-show label. Biography Jungle Fury After being at the Pai Zhua Academy for a week, Casey witnessed Jarrod attack Master Mao, which resulted in the box that contained Dai Shi to fall open. After being sent to Ocean Bluff with Lily and Theo, Casey and the gang met Robert James ("RJ" for short), the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizza. After witnessing RJ taki ng down an attack from the Rinshi, Casey, Lily, and Theo were given the Solar Morphers, which enabled them to transform into the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Though his first attempt at morphing failed, seeing Fran in trouble helped Casey to channel his animal spirit and morph into the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. Casey did not pass his Pai Zhua master test, but later gained Master status after disobeying Master Mao and helping Jarrod break free of Dai Shi. During his time in Ocean Bluff, Casey taught at the Ocean Bluff School of Kung Fu Art. During the last episode, Casey was seen as an instructor at the Pai Zhua School, leaving the class to attend Dominic's going away party. Super Megaforce Spirit of the Tiger Six years later, Casey seemingly has become a zoo keeper while still teaching Pai Zhua. The Mega Rangers first see Casey tending to the tiger pit at the zoo, commenting on how he must be one with the tiger or that the tiger must be used to him being around, as the tiger approached him without becoming hostile. While taking a break and grabbing a drink, Emma takes pictures of the zoo keeper, who puts on a coat with a cool symbol on the back. While walking back from the zoo, Emma spots the same jacket being worn by a martial arts instructor at the park and asks him if he was the same person. Before they could talk any longer, their morphers go off and they rush into battle. When they were thoroughly defeated by Pacha Chamak, Jake and Emma turn to Casey for martial arts lessons. After convincing him that he should teach them, Casey helps them summon their animal spirits before revealing that he is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, and he knew that they were the Mega Rangers from the start. After morphing into the Jungle Fury Rangers and summoning the Jungle Fury zords to finish off Pacha Chamak, Jake and Emma take the other Mega Rangers so they can meet Casey and thank him. However, when they get there, they approach him only to find a man who looks similar to him, who informs him that they never had an employee named Casey at the zoo. As Troy talks about how proud he is of the Mega Rangers for their win, Jake sees the real Casey under a pavilion in his Pai Zhua uniform, getting Emma's attention as he bows to them, and vanishing as they try to get the other Mega Ranger's attention. Legendary Battle Casey and the other Jungle Fury Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Jungle Fury Red Ranger - Strike Rider= Through his Tiger Battle Claws, Casey can summon the Strike Rider, a tiger-themed cycle and summon body armor necessary for him to access the Strike Rider. Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes 4, 8, 11, 13, 16-19, 25, 30, 32 - Jungle Master Mode= Facing and succeeding against the challenge of Master Rilla, Casey is rewarded with a new power-up and is given his new master's spirit. The upgrade gives him more strength and a limited range of levitation by means of jets built into the suit. Zords *Tiger Animal Spirit *Shark Animal Spirit *Gorilla Animal Spirit Arsenal *Solar Morpher - Casey alternate morpher that allows him to morph into his Jungle Master Mode. *Jungle Chucks - Casey's primary weapon that he had to master before learning how to combined all the animal spirits into the Jungle Pride Megazord. *Shark Sabers - Given to him by Master Finn. *Claw Booster Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes 14, 15, 17-25, 27-31 }} Legendary Ranger Devices *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Turtlelini. - Dino Charger= The Jungle Fury Red Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Jungle Fury Rangers for the Jungle Fury Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Jungle Fury's case, it featured the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, the Jungle Pride Megazord, and the Jungle Fury title. This Charger was paired with the Mystic Force Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Stars= - Jungle Master Mode= The Jungle Master Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Jungle Master Red Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} }} Gallery Prjf-redf.png|A female version of Jungle Fury Red Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce. Behind The Scenes Casey is potrayed by Jason Smith and his suit actor is potrayed in Sentai footage is Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi). Battlizer Status Casey received his Strike Rider relatively early on. It's not referred to necessarily as a Battlizer, nor does it appear to fully envelop Casey as a Battlizer does. Unlike Battlizers, the armor only covers the top half of Casey's torso up to his shoulders. However, it does provide Casey with a special red ranger finisher , just like a Battlizer would. And also only Casey has this mode. Notes *Jason Smith and his Jungle Fury co-stars Anna Hutchison, Kelson Henderson, David de Lautour and Nathaniel Lees had guest starred on the show, The Legend of The Seeker. *Casey's "Tiger Technique" is based on "Hei hu quan" (also known as the "Shaolin Shandong black tiger fist"), which is a martial art style with an emphasis on strength and balance. *His name, Casey, was also the English name of Mika Koizumi (Yellow4 I), the Yellow Ranger from the 1984 series Choudenshi Bioman, and the first female Yellow Ranger in Super Sentai series. *When he first attempted to morph, he failed just like his Super Sentai counterpart, and like his counterpart, he got it right the second time. However, the triggers to make the second attempt work is somewhat different. Casey's Sentai counterpart did it to save a little girl, while Casey himself did it to save Fran. *He is the first Red Ranger since T.J. without a Battlizer. *Casey is not the first Disney-Era Power Ranger to return in a Saban-Era Power Rangers season. The first is Scott Truman whom returned in a morphed-only appearance in the team up with the Samurai Rangers. *He is referred to in action figures as Tiger Ranger in reference to his Zord motif. Appearances ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Ran Uzaki - The leader of the Gekiranger. References Category:Jungle Fury Category:Red Ranger Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Power Ranger Legend Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:Order of the Claw Category:Characters portrayed by Hirofumi Fukuzawa